


Obession Is A Dangerous, Hurtful Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assault, M/M, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, lying, semi-happy ending, unsympathetic/abusive Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't be fooled by the beginning. Deceit is obsessed with Virgil. Being self-aware of how awful you are and pitying yourself isn't justification. When he doesn't learn that, Virgil's loved ones luckily help him out.





	Obession Is A Dangerous, Hurtful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fueled by emotions at twelve at night, enjoy :/

Deceit couldn't take this any longer. He missed having Virgil around. He was a voice of reason. But he knew Virgil was where he belonged. The core sides were the sides Thomas needed the most and functioned with the most. Even if the concept of good or bad was completely off, and Deceit wasn't ever inherently bad, even if Thomas acknowledged this he wouldn't become a core side. He played a more passive role except for in specific circumstances. When Virgil became a more prominent decision maker and overall had more responsibility, both he and Thomas improved. It was what was good for both of them. Virgil never fit in here, because he was always too important. There was something always different. Deceit had known for a long time Virgil's role was so much more crucial than anyone knew. He hid that from Thomas. He hid it from Virgil and he hurt him in the process of doing it. It's why he hated him. For hiding so much from him. For sheltering him. 

He always said that it was because he was trying to protect him. Thinking all the responsibility would make him more anxious when he knew that just because he was anxiety it wasn't what he was entirely made of. He was strong. He'd needed this for so long. Deceit had been selfish in keeping him with him and the others. Even though he hated being around Remus. 

Virgil was so, so fucking important to him. He missed him more everyday and knew what he did was unforgivable and that any apology he gave to him Virgil wasn't obligated to accept. And he shouldn't accept it. Because Deceit wants him back. He wants to tear him away from the others so he can have him again. He was the only thing that brought him comfort because Deceit... what he did always aligned with what Virgil did. Thomas lied almost always because of Virgil and Deceit was the person who made that lie and helped them and protected him. Virgil was so kind, and Deceit felt looked at him with such admiration he couldn't understand. Like the most beautiful thunderstorm he'd ever seen. Virgil was cold, he was harsh, but mesmerizing and important and kind to those who had needed an escape from droughts. But he could also hurt you, and Deceit realized that too. But also like a storm, he hurt you and it was your fault for not taking cover. You should've gotten out of the way. 

Deceit stood at Virgil's door, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran a hand down the wood. His forehead laid against it too. It was as cold as Virgil's skin. Every God damn thing, no matter how strange, reminded him of Virgil. Though he supposed, it was his door after all. It was so late. Deceit put his ear up to the door, listening to the conversation Virgil was having with himself. He should've known he'd be awake. 

"Patton, darling, I know you're asleep and you're comfortable laying on me, but would you excuse me for a second?" Deceit heard a groan of reluctant agreement. And then he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, making him back away in fear. Virgil opened the door slowly, already knowing what to expect. The chain on the door didn't let it open past a few inches, and Virgil wanted it that way. He looked at Deceit with a mild irritation, but also a tired one. One that couldn't put his heart into being too mad about the situation. 

"I could see your feet under the door, Dee. You need to get better at hiding. You're losing your touch." 

"Virgil I-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk. You need to stop lingering out here. Especially when Patton is over. I don't care. I don't care about your fucking apologies anymore and I don't care about how you can't sleep without me. I'm not obligated to. I don't hold any responsibility towards you and I don't owe you anything, much less hospitality." 

Deceit's eyes welled up again. He scrunched his nose up, and threw his hat at the door in anger and frustration, trembling.  
"I FUCKING MISS YOU! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND WHAT I DID AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT, WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO COME BACK?!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE, DECEIT! PATTON IS TRYING TO SLEEP AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! ...I don't care. I'm not mad at you anymore. At least not about what you did in the past. Right now... you're acting like you're fucking obsessed with me! Do you realize what you did? It hurt me, it hurt me so much and you put all these lies into my head! You told me they didn't care! You almost made me duck the fuck out! You spinned all these lies into my head for years and continue to do so just to try and be with me and I don't appreciate it!" 

"I... I'm trying to get better! I'm trying not to be like this, I'm trying to get over you but I can't I'm in love with you and I want you around! I'm sorry if it makes me do bad things... I can't help it..."

Virgil shook his head, Patton now behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder in support, but not interrupting. 

"YOU ARE THE ONE PROHIBITING YOURSELF FROM CHANGING BECAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING WANT TO! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS AND IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU'D LEAVE ME IN PEACE AND WOULDN'T BUG ME ALL THE TIME AND STALK ME AND HANG AROUND OUTSIDE MY FUCKING DOOR WHEN IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE! I HATE YOU! I'D BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN IF ANYTHING YOU EVER FUCKING SAID TO ME WAS SINCERE AND YOU'D PUT SOME GOD DAMN EFFORT INTO STOPPING WHATEVER THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! EVEN! Even..." he sighed, out of breath, his throat hurting from screaming. By now, everyone was awake. But he wasn't finished. 

"Even when I gave you one chance. A long time ago. You wouldn't let me be. You wouldn't leave me alone. We always had to be in the same place. Just because you're self-aware or you hate yourself doesn't make it any better! It makes it worse because there's nothing wrong with you except for the fact that you're a shitty person, friend, and admirer. You don't think about me when you do things. The closest you do to that is thinking about how I make you feel. I'm happy now. I'm with someone I love. I'm not in a place where I constantly hate myself anymore! I'm not in a place where I feel fucking useless!" 

Deceit stared at him, watery eyes becoming sterner. Colder. He was becoming overwhelmed with anger. Everything in his blood refusing to say that Virgil was right, only saying that he was wrong and needed to know that he belonged with him. 

He lunged at the door with six arms, screaming and tearing it and the bolt off in a fit of rage. Virgil screamed, running to another room where Deceit tried to run after him, 

Patton's eyes widened, running at him and grabbing him by the forearm, trying to get him to stop before he was shoved down to the floor. Deceit stared at him with a murderous look in his eye, grunting and seething. He started kicking him, hard. Leaving bruises and broken ribs and a broken esophagus. Something that could have been fatal had Patton not been a figment of Thomas's imagination but right now that didn't matter to Deceit. 

Virgil looked down, and saw this. He gasped and flew down the stairs, screaming at Deceit to stop, jumping onto his back and wrapping his arms around his neck and trying to get him off Patton in any way he could. Deceit screamed at him, and fell backwards on top of him. 

By now, the rest of the sides were certainly up. Roman and Logan sprinting into the room when Patton texted them for help before he passed out. Roman arrived seconds after Logan, who was busy trying to stop Remus from getting into the room and motioning Roman to go in there and help Virgil and Patton. 

When Roman looked in there, seeing Deceit on the floor with Virgil under his weight and Patton beaten unconscious just a few meters away, he almost didn't know how to react. Fortunately he reacted when Logan ran into the room after dealing with Remus, screaming at him to do something. Roman ran forward, pulled Deceit up by his collar, and threw him against the wall. He kneed him in the stomach before summoning his sword and hitting him as hard as he could in the temple with his hilt, causing Deceit to crumple to the floor. 

Logan was tending to Patton, putting an ice-pack on his head and throat, which was starting to mend. He was barley conscious. Roman went to Virgil, who looked worse for wear. Which was a hard thing to accomplish. 

He crouched beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't expect it when Virgil suddenly threw himself in his arms, sobbing his eyes out. 

It took about two hours, by then Deceit being disposed back to his room, for Roman and Logan and even Patton to get the full story. The full story. Virgil let... everything out then for them. He told them about what Deceit did... his backstory with the dark sides. He told them about Deceit's obsession with him. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten angry enough to... do this. And he'd been watching him sleep for weeks now. Only a few days ago installing the bolt which he tore through anyway. He hated the pity party, but was comforted by each one of the others. 

They all slept in Roman's room that night. And Virgil didn't sleep alone for a long time, and he felt safe.


End file.
